User talk:Xykeb Zraliv/Archive 3
You wakk you bubu--Zapatta 13:19, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Things you'd like solved I was reading your userpage, which is awesome, by the way. As for one of the things you'd like solved (#9), I know several people who are left handed and play guitar right handed (including myself). Link may find it easier to do so. Also, Joe Perry of Aerosmith is left handed and plays a right handed guitar. Just figured I'd share this. Vaati ( Talk to Vaat) 17:39, 24 March 2009 (UTC) (P.S.: Zapatta is trying to say that you rock, I think) Sure, I'll do that. Just don't expect me to know which are yours. --DekutullaZM 14:15, 4 April 2009 (UTC) why/how is the postman at the end of the cave of ordeals? the answer(s) is/are obvious, really. answer 1: The postman has a letter to the great fairy. Obviously, Evil creatures of the Darke don't want to bother wasting their strength on him, so they let him by. answer 2: In a sudden bout of irony, they decided to take the weakest character and make him secretly super-powerful. He then proceeded to beat the creatures into submission. --DekutullaZM 15:04, 5 April 2009 (UTC). however, this doesn't explain what he said... Just a couple more things on those theories and things you want solved. 1. How exactly is "Link looking for Navi at the beginning of Majora's Mask" a theory? It's all but outright said. Who else was an "invaluable ally who aided him greatly in his battles across time and left him at the end of his journey" in Ocarina of Time? I think the game was just using fancy wording to make it sound old-fashioned like the game's setting is. 2. The Dark Link is solo thing can be contradicted with some of his incarnations. Specifically in OoA where they're henchmen to Veran and in FSA where Ganon was the main villain and Dark Link was serving him. 3. The Gibdos think that Link is one of them because they're dead. Think about it for a couple seconds: Ikana Kingdom supposedly fell quite some time before the game's events took place. That would leave a lot of time for the brains inside the corpses to rot and get decomposed into the earth. Thus when Twinmold began resurrecting the dead they were so brain-dead they probably forgot what direction up is, let alone being able to tell that Gibdos normally aren't the size of a kid. 4. Goht was frozen because he supposedly got frozen a while ago. What Majora (using Skull Kid as his puppet of course) did was go to each of the 4 Temples and mess up things thus screwing up that part of Termina. To make sure it stayed screwed-up he left each of the demons (bosses) who supposedly got offed by the Guardians some time ago to keep the bad magic running. By the looks of things Goht was the only guy who didn't get killed: just frozen. So Majora just left him the way he was since he was put in suspended animation and thus technically still alive allowing Goht to continue Majora's bad voodoo. That a good enough theory for ya? (I posting this message here since I your archives are currently closed down and that's where my original discusion is.) -- Big Poe=Nice Guy 22:26, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Erm, I really shouldn't argue the snail thing, but, well, here it goes anyway. A snail, while not an insect, is, depending on the definition, a bug. The word "Bug" refers to a broad group of creatures without a backbone. While most bugs are arthropods, a snail can be, and obviously was, considered a bug. --DekutullaZM 18:07, 9 April 2009 (UTC). the reason link can scream when his head is submerged is because he's a big boss clone. his brain is in his right arm. Oni Dark Link 00:00, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I thought of an explanation for both #3 and #9. For #3, both of those bridges are above a body of water (Bridge of Eldin can be above the river you're going down in Iza's minigame, and the Great Bridge of Hylia... well, Link jumped off the damn thing and survived, didn't he? And there was less water in the lake when link did it''!). For #9, you're taking the form of Mikau; maybe Mikau is right-handed. Diachronos (talk) 00:11, 23 May 2009 (UTC) When corpses are mummified they have their brains removed. I think that explains why the Gibdos are so easy to fool. Secondly, Link jumps off one of those bridges and is fine, why shouldn't King Bulblin be able to survive? And the Postman can get to end of the Cave of Ordeals because he doesn't stop to kill everything on the way down.00:57, 28 May 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) Desperate plea for help I really need help organizing my userboxes. Do you think you could help? They're a mess. Please help. PLEASE. DekutullaZM Never mind, AK fixed 'em for me. thanks for the offer, though! DekutullaZM How many *** Forgive me if this is Spam *** Can you help me out? I was told there were only 100 OoT Collector's Edition. Let me know if you don't care, don't know, or if it's true or not. TERMINATE!!!! Look, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you wanted people to ask. I thought I could just copy. I didn't think you would care. (P.S: "You Wakk"? You have some straaange fans...) DekutullaZM Things About Your Page While I live in America, believe in the First Amendment and totally respect your opinion you might as well face it: that whole "if ants were sentient they would take over the world" is crap. Perhaps it may have been possible a century or so ago but think about it: if such a threat would come along odds are all humans would end war with each other to combat this mutual enemy. Then due to the fact that there are at least 20 countries around the globe with at least 20,000 nukes ready and waiting as well as the fact that all but a handful of countries have tanks, machine guns and airplanes ready for battle I don't think so. Would they kill a few hundred humans? Yes. Would they completely and utterly take over the world? No. Gotta face facts. Also not everything in Adventure of Link sucks. There's a lot of annoying stuff but if you have just enough patience to make it past the 3rd dungeon (me and my friend did) then the game begins turning for the better a bit. And some things were fun: the Error trick was funny (albeit stroke-inducing) and several of the boss fights were fun (specifically Rebonack, Barba and the Thunderbird). You're the only guy I see with a "overrated/underrated" page around here so that could be put in if you ever get to playing. (Just as a heads-up I have heard a single criticism about Wind Waker bosses and some of them were hard (e.g. Gohdan to an extent, Molgera, Ganondorf).) U gettin' mi dreft heer? I hoop u du. In caas u havint nootised im duing dis 'n chat speek tu annoi u. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 21:37, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah I forgot: I had to print out an online FAQ to get through most of the game. The 1st dungeon I got through but after that... yeah. Also I do sincerely respect your opinion but I'm just pointing out the impossibility of the theory. And contrary to what you may think of me I am not an opinionated douchbag. Opinionated? Yes. Narcissistic? Yes. Being totally oblivious to others' counter-arguments, having no regard for others feelings and thinking that myself is always right? No. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 12:10, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Argue, argue, argue, argue, argue, argue. lol. Nah I'm giving up. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 01:13, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Just about every animal on the planet has at least a basic form of sentience. Most people are deluded into thinking something along the lines of: "lol, humanz r teh only smart things on teh planit cuz theyr teh only 1s that make stuff" (you have no idea how painful it was to intentionally type like that...). This is because the human race, for some unknown reason, is so ignorant that they think that the only way a creature can be sentient is if it can make technology. Not true in the slightest. Look at the behavior of colonial creatures like ants and bees; that's not "random behavior". The only logical reason that ants and other creatures haven't taken over the world is actually quite simple: THEY. DON'T. WANT. TO. Diachronos (talk) 00:21, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Big jaws and stingers beat thumbs any day. Diachronos (talk) 04:57, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Infinite Monkey Theorem Pardon... Temple Of The OceanKing XYZ,could you tell me how to beat the Temple Of The OceanKing with a full 25 minutes remaining?Mr.Fairy Kay.Mr.Fairy Things You Would Like Solved Re: Comment Removal Song of Storms sig hey xyz. just wondering if you can tell me the color code for the Yvoliv part of your signature. if its ok with you of course. Oni Dark Link 21:13, 7 May 2009 (UTC) can you? didnt know that. it makes sense. Oni Dark Link 16:12, 8 May 2009 (UTC) thanks thanks for that. do you want to post your own time line up there? Oni Dark Link 10:25, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Ants Sentient Thing :That thing about cockroaches is a myth. -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] : no its true they found cockroaches and other types of insects in the aftermaths of nucular explosions. But the worse type of animal to turn giant and angry would be wasps. Theyre the scaryest thing out there. Oni Dark Link 22:47, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Get a pet Komodo Dragon. Or an irukandji (just make sure you get the right kind of tank, and that you never, ever reach into the tank!). Diachronos (talk) 11:57, 23 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Active Admin Club of Wizzrobe Discussion, Philosophy, and Discussion Majoras mask hey did you ever get around to doing the 3 day challang like you intended? Oni Dark Link 21:58, 7 June 2009 (UTC) well i have since done it. if you want some pointers when you begin it i'll give you some. Oni Dark Link 22:07, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Assistance needed. Um, my polls are really messed up. could you please help? I think my userbubble is a bit ruined, too.--DekutullaZM (talk) 14:10, 9 June 2009 (UTC) When ever I put my user bubble in, it removes my text. occasionally, it will paste my user page on a site. like so: